Field of the Invention
The present invention elates to a system and method of image rendering.
Description of the Prior Art
The “background” description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description which may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly or impliedly admitted as prior art against the present invention.
Many videogame consoles now have the option to use video cameras as a form of input, such as the PlayStation Eye® and the Microsoft Kinect®. Meanwhile, some consoles now also have the facility to generate 3D outputs for use with 3D televisions. It would be preferable if these 3D enabled consoles could also use 3D video inputs of the player, from a stereoscopic camera.
In addition to providing stereo images that may be optionally integrated into a 3D videogame display, the coupling of a stereoscopic camera to a videogame console also provides additional information about the user's environment that may be of use for such integration or may provide information or constraints relevant to a videogame or other form or augmented reality entertainment.
For example, by estimating the positions of the walls in a user's room, virtual objects in the display can be made to act in a manner consistent with the extent of that room and with the user themselves, and/or the actions required by the user to play the game can be anticipated and the game adjusted, to ensure that the player is not required to move through a wall or item of furniture to achieve a goal.
In addition to images of a user captured by a video camera, such techniques may also be applied to pre-recorded images.
In either case however, it will be important for the modifications or augmentations of the source material to look natural and preferably seamless.
The present invention seeks to address or mitigate this need.